


Sorrow

by Knightess



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess/pseuds/Knightess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot wasn’t afraid of the night, and never had been. He wasn’t afraid of the dark, or shadows. But ever since he arrived in Tselinoyarsk – ever since <i>she</i> came – he sometimes had a creeping feeling he was being watched. (Minific, for Em.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow

Ocelot wasn’t afraid of the night, and never had been. He wasn’t afraid of the dark, or shadows. But ever since he arrived in Tselinoyarsk – ever since _she_ came – he sometimes had a creeping feeling he was being watched.

It paid to be paranoid in his line of work. Yet this was beyond that. Sometimes it was tricks of the light, sometimes the feeling of ice-cold wind on his skin when there wasn’t a breeze to be seen in the trees. Sometimes there were sudden, inexplicable downpours. Sometimes he had dreams he couldn’t remember, only glimpses of a pale face, constantly smiling, smiling. If Snake haunted his waking thoughts, it was this spectre that pursued his dreams. Was he going mad? Was he sick? He’d begun to think so.

One night it became so insistent that he couldn’t bring himself to sleep, lest he be haunted by that presence again. They’d holed up in a safehouse in transit on the way to Groznyj Grad, just himself and the Boss, and a small contingent of his unit to keep watch, with Volgin and his favourite new plaything elsewhere.

Yet the Boss wasn’t sleeping either, and had taken it upon herself to keep watch of a different kind. She was standing outside on a small outcrop that gave her a view of the whole canopy of the rainforest, which at this time of night was coated with a thick layer of mist and a heavy helping of rain. He wondered if she’d spotted something, or was looking for someone. But she was stock-still, and from this distance he could barely hear that she was murmuring to the air.

His hand crept to one of the SAAs at his belt, when she spoke up.

“Do you want to meet him?” Her eyes were still fixed on some point in the distant jungle. Ocelot had no idea who she was asking, but felt he’d been noticed, despite the fact she had not turned around or moved a muscle. His suspicions were confirmed when she finally looked back over her shoulder and levelled her cold, dispassionate gaze on him.

She was a frighteningly sharp woman. Small wonder they wanted her gone.

“Who?” he replied, finally, and stepped out into the rain beside her. “I don’t see any—“

“Wait,” was all she said. He complied with only the quietest noise of annoyance; he didn’t even have the courage to complain aloud about the rain now soaking them both through.

Then it stopped, leaving a silent rainforest and only a slither of moonlight through the clouds. Ocelot, unnerved and impatient, looked to the Boss for her reaction.

“The Sorrow,” she said quietly. “His tears stopped.”  



End file.
